His Perfect Endings
by elspiffymoo
Summary: A group of SasoDei oneshots
1. Poem

**Here I am standing at the edge of everything. **

**Nothing truly mattering anymore. **

**All petty bonds broken.**

**All loose ends simply left hanging never to be dealt with.**

**Waiting for the dark cruel hands of fate to take hold.**

**To plunge me into the sinister never ending abbess of death.**

**Where whatever higher power will take me and decide my fate.**

**Naturally a tremor of fear ran through my body.**

**But none of it mattered any more.**

**Emotions now being trivial and useless.**

**Only dragging those destined to fulfill their purpose in life down.**

**Brushing it all away I focused on my true goal.**

**No not the goal to rule the world through terror and conquest.**

**Not that goal.**

**The ultimate goal that is unknown.**

**Until the last moments.**

**The goal to die.**

**Yes but not just to die.**

**But to die in the way that you chose.**

**And for me the goal was in hand.**

**The giant gold gates seemed to beacon me.**

**As I stared my death strait in the face.**

**All the while watching my smug opponent.**

**Being childishly excited by the pure look of horror in his eyes.**

**As he too realized what truly was at hand.**

**Now noticing that both our fates had been sealed.**

**With a final trade mark grin I let everything disappear.**

**And naturally I went out with a bang!**

**Finally when the smoke cleared I was flying.**

**My body blown to smithereens.**

**As my intact sprit observed the wreckage.**

**A triumphant smirk lit my lips.**

**The opponent I had faced was nowhere to be seen.**

**Just miles and miles of wreckage.**

**All created by my superb example of my art.**

**Yes my art.**

**The art of a fleeting moment never to be tied down.**

**But to be remembered for a life time.**

**From a single glorious moment.**

**My life had been devoted to my art.**

**And in the end my art was the end of me.**

**Ironic no?**

**Though I wouldn't have had it any other way.**

**For the sight below me was too beautiful for words…**

**With a final glance I turned.**

**But stopped short unsure where to go.**

**Life beyond death had never crossed my mind.**

**All former feelings on contentment fled me.**

**Fear.**

**A feeling I thought I had been rid of returned.**

**This place.**

**Between Heaven and Hell seemed deserted.**

**Though looking down a world thrived.**

**To most people it would be calming to see so much peace.**

**But I hated it they were all taunting me.**

**They had the choice.**

**Between Heaven and Hell.**

**Where I was stuck.**

**Alone.**

**That's what killed me the most.**

**Being alone.**

**Not being able to talk to anyone.**

**The silence would drive me crazy.**

**I wouldn't even mind it if Tobi was here.**

**No that's pushing it.**

**Tobi would drive me crazy faster than the silence…**

**Though if I could have one person.**

**I'd have my Sasori.**

**The puppet man.**

**The red scorpion.**

**My Danna.**

**A man who had turned himself into to a living puppet.**

**A man who had been a member of the Akatsuki.**

**A man who foolishly thought art was everlasting.**

**A man who had been killed by his grandmother and the pink haired bitch.**

**And the man who had stolen my heart.**

**Death had been the only thing separating us before.**

**Now I was dead.**

**Sasori was nowhere to be seen. **

**A lone tear slipped.**

**Unwanted down my nearly invisible cheek.**

**I started to cry.**

**Being a former terrorist tears don't come easily.**

**But they came in droves.**

**Pity,**

**Shame,**

**Loneliness,**

**Sadness,**

**And Fear, **

**The reasons for my tears…**

**A sound.**

**No more than that of a ruffle.**

**Brought me into awareness.**

**Shinobi training doesn't just go away.**

**After you die.**

**Slowly I rose.**

**Turning cautiously I saw my companion.**

**My breathing stopped.**

**My heart started to race.**

**All at the sight of one man.**

**Danna.**

**I stared at him in awe.**

**As he regarded me with his usual bored expression.**

**Only his eyes gave him away.**

**They shined and seemed to beckon me.**

**Taking an experimental step.**

**I ran flat into his waiting arms.**

**As tears of pure joy streamed.**

**He held me.**

**A soft look of understanding in his face.**

**As I calmed I looked up.**

**For a spit second we came to an understanding.**

**My mouth rose.**

**His mouth fell.**

**Our lips met.**

**A kiss for the ages.**

**Love lost and regained.**

**A journey that brought us together again.**

**It being both… **

**Fleeting**** and ****Eternal****.**


	2. OSaya

M.I.A

Sasori/Deidara

O… Saya

Jump.

Dodge.

Jump.

Throw.

Drop down.

Dodge.

Run faster.

Breathe.

A kunai cut through Deidara's cloak as he shot through the trees with a pack of ANBU chasing after him. Again he had been reckless and ended up blowing up a building. It wasn't truly all his fault because his target had been just sitting there. For four hour straight. He had watched patiently for the first three hours but lost his temper after the fourth. Now Danna's gonna kill him.

Jump.

Dodge.

Jump.

Mold.

Throw.

Boom.

Slash.

Kill.

Jump.

Breathe.

With a final crack the last ANBU fell dead and Deidara felt proud. With a hop in his step, Deidara headed back to the base not forgetting to grab the scroll containing his target. At least this didn't happen very often since Danna rarely needed a new puppet and his birthday only came once a year. Eyeing about Deidara realized his job wasn't done yet and jumped back into the trees.

"Like a ninja with speed I'm Nifty,

I hope I live till I'm fifty!"

He sang happily dispatching his attackers with grace.

Mold.

Jump.

Curse.

Throw.

Boom.

Jump.

Run.

Find Danna.

Kiss.

Breathe…

* * *

Yay oneshots! Anyway...

For the next stories they are in songficlet format.

i got the idea from anotherNear a Death Note fic. writer.

For those who don't know how they go, here's the instructions:

Turn on your iPod or iTunes player, and put it on shuffle (or select an album or Playlist, and turn shuffle-songs on)

Start writing when the song starts, and when the song ends give yourself 10 to 20 seconds to wrap the ficlet up.

Well this is what you are supposed to do but I usually listen to the song 3 or 4 times before finishing the fic. :D Hehe I fail.

Anyway it's a lot of fun and you should try it!

-Haylz


	3. All Around Me

Flyleaf

Sasori/Deidara

All Around Me

I am just a child.

I understand that but do you have to remind me of that constantly?!

With that damn nickname that you call me all the fricken time!

Let's think what was it… oh yes 'Brat'.

Boy it pisses me off.

Even though you have already lived longer than a normal human and I'm only twenty, that doesn't mean you have to rub it in.

Especially in front of the rest of the Akatsuki.

Itachi still won't give me a break about it, that damn Uchiha.

I will beat him!

I swear it.

Whatever… you don't care about that, do you.

All you care about are those blasted puppets.

I wish I could blow them sky high.

But then you'd kill me 'cause they're more important.

I'll never amount to anything in your eyes or in your heart.

No matter what you say when we're curled up in the sheets.

Our 'relationship', if you can even call it that, is a farce.

Even so I can't even help but believe in you because I'm just human and you keep me sane; in this world of bloodshed and greed.

For now I won't blow up your puppets or admit to you that I know this love is a lie, for I need you.

All because of whom you are and how you treat me.

I'm abandoning all other ties and am going to stick to you like glue.

You're mine, my Danna.

"Take my hand

I'll give it to you

Now you own me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe…"

Too bad you're gonna be after me tomorrow 'cause of my present.

Oh well… we need a little fun before our next assignment: getting the tailed beasts.

What fun that'll be…


	4. Comatose

Skillet

Sasori/Deidara

Comatose

Capturing the demon was supposed to be simple.

Well it was, to a certain point.

I only lost my arm during the actual battle and we escaped fairly easy; but god damn it why did they have to come after us?

That pink haired bitch and the old lady are going to be assassinated very soon.

I promise it.

Danna said he could handle it.

I knew he could handle them… but we were both wrong.

He was killed.

Not just killed but stabbed through the heart by the puppets of his parents that he made as a child.

How twisted.

He was supposed to be eternal.

That's what he lectured me about constantly.

Art was eternal and since puppets were art they were eternal and since he was a puppet he was in turn eternal.

That's what he promised.

But Bull Shit.

I was supposed to die before him… that's what we planned.

I was going to die in a massive explosion and Sasori would be there to see it.

Of course he would have then agreed that art was fleeting.

God… I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I was too distracted by stupid selfish pride and went to deal with the nine tailed fox by myself.

That was a stupid move seeing as I'm now 'wearing' both my original arms that Kakazu had to sew back on.

Even so the pain from these stupid arms is nothing compared to losing that damn puppet.

We never referred to ourselves as lovers when he was alive but that's what we were… no are.

Cause I'm fallowing him.

Down to the pits of hell where we're destined to end up.

I'll take any punishment just to spend eternity with my Danna.

Luckily, though, I get to choose the path to get there and I'm going with a fantastic bang.

And that damn Uchiha's brother might just get to me.

There's always a silver lining.

"I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'Less I feel you next to me.

You take the pain I feel

Waking up to you never felt so real…"

"Hello Danna…"

"Deidara."

Yeah, I know he loves me.

And that's all that matters now.


	5. Suna

Sasori Centric (slight SasoDei)

As the Sun Beats Down

Suna, a place he hadn't been to in years. The desert city met his eyes; his now hate filled eyes. They never did understand my art or my very existence. If only that old hag hadn't heard of my departure. I could have obtained many more puppets. I hate her. I hate this city. I sound like a child… Even so never had he want to ever return to this god forsaken town and yet here he was. Standing on a mountain side of sand hidden away, just watching the proceedings.

Leader was usually respectful of his disciple's pasts, he never sent them back to their home towns; but now things are different. The final stages of their master plan were in action. All of those second rate missions up till now were just practice and just a chance to widdle down the competition. They were going to rule the world, nothing more nothing less. Pein's plans were flawless from every angle.

It had started with the gathering of powers from outside sources; that was us. Kohan, Mandara or Tobi, Zetsu, Kakazu, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and myself. All of us elite and dangerous; wanted and feared by many. Not that it made us bad people per say. Kisame loves his fish, Zetsu has his garden and greenhouse, Kakuzu secretly invests in children schools and Itachi with his obsession for pocky. Then there's Tobi who acts like an idiot and saves all sorts of animals, Hidan who refuses to burn down places of any religious worship, Kohan who can kick any man's ass but will help any child in need, and Deidara who is a ray of sunshine in every way. Finally there's me but I don't really count for human do I? And as such I am not required to posses any good qualities.

Anyway Pein's next part of the plan was to eliminate anyone who could get in our way. Of course we could only do that to a certain extent but overall the majority of the rival groups have been wiped out. Well, except for Orochimaru; that conniving deserting bastard who is a child molester. I would have personally taken care of him after he betrayed us but Pein decided to let the Hokages enjoy that problem.

Even with all that we've managed to get to the final stage: gaining supreme power. And the only way to do that is to capture the Tailed Beasts. Once all of them have been captured we will rein unchallenged. Until then we have to press on. Only a year ago each of us were assigned a Jinchūriki and ordered to find and study it. From those studies came strategies on how to capture them and from the strategies came set plans. Once conditions were perfect we set out to obtain our prey.

Now as I sit brooding in the shade Deidara's the reason I'm back to this hell. Then again it cannot be helped. The new Kazekage, Gaara, is Deidara's Jinchūriki. A powerful foe indeed but I believe the brat can do this. If he dies I'll never forgive him. I do not wish to bury another loved one here in this lifeless wasteland.

An explosion has sounded in the distance. It had begun. As the sand crunches beneath my puppet's feet I hate this place even more. These memories plague me still. So go on Deidara blow it all away. Set me free…


End file.
